Love Gone But Not Forever
by thatoneunevenchick
Summary: Hermione's In love with George but when he dies and she's left alone. Percy comes to the rescue and comforts her, but Hermione's hiding a secret
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood over the casket. How could this have happened, it wasn't fair, not to her not to Molly not to any of the Weasley's for that matter. Hermione looked at the man, his cold pale skin and fiery red hair, the light that used to be behind his eyes, gone. Hermione bent over and placed at kiss on his cheek before whispering,

"I love you George"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a secret, their relationship. They kept it that way because they didn't want any one over reacting or getting their hopes up. Although every one could see a change in George no one knew why. Hermione was devastated when she got the news of his death. Hermione felt that she would feel the most upset and so decided to tell the Weasley's about her and George's relationship. No one was really all that surprised to say the least. After the funeral Hermione locked herself in Fred and George's old room and refused to come out. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep and she wouldn't talk to any one about anything. Ron and Harry had no idea how to react and simply let her alone. Molly was crushed that there was absolutely nothing that she could say or do to make Hermione feel better. It had been a week since anyone had seen Hermione the day that he choose to visit the Weasley's. He'd apparated outside their bedroom door so as not to be seen by the rest of his family.

"Hermione?" he said knocking softly on the door.

"Go away"

"Hermione" he scolded. "Let me in so we can talk"

"I said go away, I don't want to talk to anybody"

"Open the door"

"Percy, go away"

"Hermione open the door or I'll simply apparate inside the room" Percy could hear shuffling of feet, and the click of the lock, and the distinctive creak of the door being opened. As Percy looked up he saw the distinctive bushy-ness of Hermione's hair. Percy looked Hermione up and down, his eyes stopping to lock on hers. The shimmery glint of excitement and curiosity that had once lit her magnificent brown eyes had died down and had been replaced with something much less enchanting.

"Wow" was about all Percy could mange.

"Thanks" Percy opened his mouth the say something but Hermione stopped him. "It's fine I know I look horrible"

"It's not that it's just," Hermione held up her hand.

"Just stop flattery with get you no where with me"

"Can I come in?" Percy asked looking past Hermione's shoulder and into the room. Hermione shrugged "Sure whatever" Percy walked into the room and looked around. It was surprisingly clean, in fact cleaner then when Fred and George had been the inhabitants.

"How are you?" Percy asked. Hermione looked at him, glaring.

"How do you think I am?"

"Sorry"

"What do you want anyway Percy?"

"I just thought, I wanted to talk really"

"About what? About how sorry you are for me and how you know exactly how it feels, well you know what you don't know how it feels and I'm sick of people's apologies, I can't even go down stairs and eat like a normal person without your mum giving me that look like I'm a sad little lost puppy"

"Wow didn't know"

"Well of course you wouldn't know you're never here any more Percy"

"Look I just want to talk"

"Well I don't"

"Look I didn't come her to apologize or say that I know how it feels. I wouldn't know I didn't love George like you, in fact I didn't love him as much as I should have"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked frowning. Percy looked down at the floor. "Percy, what do you mean, you didn't love him as much as you should have?"

"Exactly what I said Hermione"

"Explain"

"I loved George yes because he was my brother but during the final battle the only thing that I could think of was if one of them has to die let it be George, but now they're both gone"

"Percy"

"I know, it's horrible" Percy said, tears running down his cheeks. "I don't know what provokes me to think that way, I didn't even cry at George's funeral" Percy said taking his glasses off and whipping his eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just thought maybe you should know is all, because you know you loved him" Percy said turning and leaving, shutting the door behind him. Hermione sat down on the bed completely surprised that Percy of all people would think or even feel that way. Percy was defiantly not the person she should tell. But she had to tell someone. She couldn't just keep it hidden at some point someone was going to notice. Hermione decided that she would wait a while before she said anything, because she wasn't quite sure how to word it right. Hermione was feeling as though she'd kept herself pent up long enough and it was time to make an appearance. It was rude to live in someone's house for as long as she had and not visit. The smell of pot roast wafted up the stair and sneaked under the door, teasing Hermione with just a quick sniff. Hermione stomach rumbled angrily and she sighed. She opened the door and looked down the hall; at least no one was there. She gently tiptoed down the hall and stairs and peered into the kitchen. It was no use to be sneaky though because Ginny had followed her down the stairs, and was now pushing her into the kitchen.

"Now we have Percy and Hermione here for dinner" Ginny said as she sat down at the table. Hermione stood awestruck; she looked around at everybody, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Molly, and Percy. They were all looking at her waiting for her to sit and join them. Hermione couldn't help but smile she was so happy to be back with the people she loved. She took the only empty seat next to Percy and across from Ginny.

"Hermione dear it's so nice to have you back" Molly said dishing some potatoes onto her plate.

"It's good to be back"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat on the couch, still full from dinner when Ginny sat down beside her. Hermione sighed, she knew Ginny was going to ask what everyone already had, either that or chew her out for being so shut up and reclusive. Hermione smiled shyly at Ginny who in turn glared at her.

"How have you been?" Ginny asked, a glare still etched into her features. Hermione shrugged.

"Better" Ginny nodded slowly.

"Better?" she repeated. Hermione nodded.

"Mmmhmm better"

"You haven't talked to me since the accident"

"I was upset" Hermione said, breaking eye contact.

"So was I" Hermione fidgeted. "You're hiding something"

"Why would I be hiding something?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Tell me" Hermione swallowed, looking around the room.

"Not here" Ginny nodded.

Hermione flopped down on Ginny's bed as Ginny shut the door behind herself.

"Spill" Hermione nodded, taking a breath.

"I'm pregnant" Ginny's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. "Don't look at me like that" Hermione said, turning her head.

"Is it George's?" Ginny asked, the shocked expression still taking over her features. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's question.

"No its Ron's of course its George's"

"You have to tell someone other than me" Hermione shook her head furiously.

"No I can't"

"You have to"

"No" Hermione said forcefully. "I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think that they're ready for that yet"

"Then when are you going to tell them Hermione?" Ginny asked, suddenly getting upset. "Because they are never going to be ready to know that you're carrying their dead son's baby" she shouted this before leaving and slamming the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione lay on her back on George's old buck, her powder blue tank top pulled up to show her stomach. She ran a hand over her flat stomach and she could help thinking how things would be so different if George were there with her now. She couldn't get sound of the slamming door from an angry Ginny earlier out of her head. She sighed, pushing her coarse curls out of her face. A knock on the door startled her, she pulled down her tank top and she jumped up to open the door, before her stood the whole of the Weasley family. Hermione blushed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What's up?" she asked. Molly raised an eyebrow, pulling Ginny out from behind her and pushing her in front of herself.

"Ginny told us" Molly stated.

"Told you what?"

"You're pregnant?" Hermione blushed, nodding. "With George's baby?" Hermione nodded again. Molly smiled and brought her in for a crushing hug and Hermione was soon greeted with hugs all over and everyone congratulating her though she didn't really know what she had done to deserve it. Soon everyone left except for Percy.

"So you're pregnant?" Percy asked. Hermione nodded. "What are you going to name it?"

"Percy I have no idea I'm about three weeks along I haven't thought much about it" Percy nodded.

"What do you want the sex to be?"

"Well you can't choose that but I would love it to be a boy" Hermione said, running a hand over her stomach. Percy watched as Hermione smiled down at her stomach, smiling a little to himself.

"Maybe I can love him like I was supposed to love George" Percy said softly.

"I hope so" Hermione said, the smile still etched into her features.


End file.
